Beck and Call
by Anaica
Summary: He was Captain bloody Hook and at no one's beck and call. Expect hers, bloody siren. One shot.


**They're back! Our favorite bounty hunter and pirate are back together. This scene takes place between chapters 24 and 25. It was an afterthought. But I wrote this because it will get referenced in a later story. Well, that and the fact that despite how much I love Amelia and Neal together, Bernadette and Killian have an undeniable connection. This was supposed to be smutty, like have it rival "Pleasured and Tortured" but it somehow took an odd turn. Like a fluffy turn and I ran with it. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Captain Killian Jones would willingly tell anyone who would listen that he never felt more at home, more free, more alive than at the helm of the Jolly Roger. Despite all the pain and death on its deck, he actually had control up there; he was never lost. He was always in control.

Then he felt her calculating brown eyes on him, studying his every movement, every muscle. As if Bernadette was committing it to memory from her spot against the deck railing. Not that she really needed to study anymore. They had spent enough nights occupied with… more enjoyable activities. And afternoons. And mornings. She knew him. And he knew her. There was distance between them but it was like she was right next to him.

Suddenly he felt a finger run across his shoulders. He hadn't even heard her walk up. Before he knew it, there was a need growing in him. He was on fire, as if she had done more than just lightly touch him, like she had grabbed him and kissed him squarely on the mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her walk across the deck, her hips had a bit more sway than usual and she entered their cabin. Bernadette never met his eyes.

Bernadette wanted him, right at that moment. And it didn't take much for him to want her. That bloody siren had some tricks up her sleeve. But he forced himself not to go running after her. He was Captain bloody Hook. He was at no one's beck and call.

Killian's head lifted to the heavens. Who was he kidding? He knew for a fact she was in control. But he would never tell her that. But this did not mean he had to leave the helm right now. Let her wait.

Eventually he did go to their cabin and only half expected Bernadette to throw herself at him or at the very least already be in bed.

But the sight before him made him raise an eyebrow. The fact that she had taken her usual spot, right on top of his desk shouldn't have surprised him. Her eyes were very focused on the thick book in her hands. And she wore nothing other than one of his shirts.

Did he really wear his shirts that open? Not that he minded the view. Killian almost slammed the door behind him, she didn't move a muscle. Oh now she was playing hard to get? He pulled off his leather coat and hung it on a peg on the wall.

So he cleared his throat, rather loudly, all Bernadette did was slowly lift her eyes to meet his in a sly confusion.

"Do you need something, Captain?" She asked innocently.

Captain? Bernadette rarely called him used his title. He felt a swell of pride and a swell elsewhere. She was very good at getting a rise out of him. Did he need something? "No, but you do." He answered her.

"Do I? I don't remember asking you for anything."

He closed the distance between them and she had to tilt her head to look at him. "Well, darling, that's the beauty of our partnership. You never have to say a word." His hand covered one knee while the hook touched the other.

That got her attention. The touch of the cold metal from his hook and his rings made her sit up a bit straighter. "So I never have to utter a single word and you know exactly what I want, what I'm feeling? Care to test that theory?" As coy smile cross her face Bernadette closed the book and threw it over her shoulder. She now had something else better to occupy her time.

"And you still think I'm all talk?" His hook trailed a little higher on her leg.

"You are slowly convincing me." Her eyes dropped to his lips and stayed there for a good minute before going back up to his amused eyes.

"Slowly?" Killian finally leaned in close, his lips almost touched hers. His eyes left hers and traveled downwards. "Do you have any idea how stunning you look in black, love?"

Bernadette began to play with the neckline, showing off more skin. "So I can steal more of your clothes?"

His voice was caught in his throat and it took all of his self-control not to rip the bloody shirt off of her, throw her down on the desk and have his way with her. "You can steal whatever you want from me." Then Killian felt her stiffen and met her eyes. Warm pools of brown stared back at him, almost right into his soul. She seemed bewildered and shocked.

Bernadette swallowed hard. Steal whatever she wanted from him? He was giving her permission to steal from him? What kind of a pirate does that? Did that mean he trusted her? Did he have any idea what he was really saying? The real test would be when she did accomplish her plan, when she did rob him blind. Who was that action going to hurt more, him or her? "Thank you Killian." She breathed and placed the tiniest kiss on his lips.

"For what, I haven't done anything yet." Killian had a playful smile on his lips. Her reaction confused him, she was still emotionally opening up to him. Every day it was something new. And he was still with her. Was she waiting for him to run because of something she did?

"You have done more than you think." Her arms snaked around his neck and she opened her legs so he could get closer to her.

They stayed close for a few minutes. Then his hand and hook were slowly tracing small circles on her legs. They needed to go a tad higher to realize how badly she needed him.

And he knew this, just by the way her eyes were wide at him and the pace of her breathing. He decided to tease her. "Understand one thing, lass I am not at your beck and call. My ship, my rules."

At least Bernadette had enough respect for the captain not to laugh in his face at that comment. She turned her head to the side and giggled. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Captain."

Her giggle turned into a whimper when he removed his hook from her leg. "Captain Hook, darling. I don't go running after women, they come running after me." He twirled the hook around a curl of red hair that she had tucked behind her ear.

"I do believe you followed me down here." She pointed out, hoping for his hand and hook to go back to where they belonged. Or rather where she needed them.

"But months ago, you approached my table at the tavern, and nicely asked to join the crew."

She tilted her head to the side. "We need to work on your idea of nice. And do you remember how we first met, Three years ago? You came over to my table. See Captain, you do go running after women."

"You looked like you needed company. I only go running after certain women, love. Ones that interest me. Beautiful beyond reason, capable, brilliant, talented. Someone who is maybe as broken as I am."

"Someone you can just be yourself with, flaws and all." She added. She wasn't sure she meant him or herself.

"Flaws can be strengths." He said quietly. Their eyes met and her fingers gently ran up and the down the length of the hook.

"One day, you are going to find a woman worth running after." Bernadette told him, she was being truthful, she knew it was not her. She was going to rob him and run for it and pray to every Higher Power that she never saw him again.

"And when that day comes, where does that leave you?" Killian asked, curious at her answer. "Surely, some very lucky, very brave lad is going to sweep you off your feet."

She laughed and shook her head. "Doubtful. It's better to be alone, no one can hurt you."

"You're not worth running after, love? You think that I, or any man wouldn't run after you?" His hand cupped her face so he could stare at her, almost shocked. Did she really think that low of herself?

"I'm just convenient for you. This is a partnership that ends with a treasure. We knew this going in." There was hint of sadness in her voice and her mouth slightly turned upwards, almost into a smile.

Killian sighed heavily and leaned his forehead against hers. His hand found the back of her head and he just pulled her close. She responded by wrapping her arms around him.

They stayed like for a few moments, letting everything they had said sink in. Then Bernadette started to chuckle.

"This is not the reason we came down here, Killian."

He pulled back with a smile on his face. "And now we are back on a first name basis. Good, I missed it."

"Anything else you missed?" She asked coyly, her fingers playing with the clasps of his vest.

He quickly caught her hands and pulled them to his mouth. Each palm, each finger, each knuckle received a gentle kiss. Her brown eyes rested on him, at the moment, nothing mattered. Not her horrible past, not her hopeless lonely future. It was just him.

Killian gently and slowly began to kiss her neck, playing close attention to the spot under her ear. He was not disappointed with the moan that came from her lips. They touched every single inch of skin not covered by the very open neckline. The shirt itself fell off one shoulder, exposing herself to him. He chuckled in approval. His hand went down her back and pulled her close to the edge of the desk.

Her mind suddenly knew exactly what he was going to do for her. He was down on his knees before her, his hand on her thigh and he spread her knees apart. His lips lightly and not so lightly nipped her inner thighs. They traveled down on leg, all the way to her ankle and back up and then down the other one. Her breath quickened. Who was she to deny her desire? But she didn't want his tongue there; she needed something else between her legs.

So she ran her fingers through his hair, scarping his scalp lightly, getting his attention. Killian looked up slightly confused.

"Bed now."

Killian picked her up in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her to the bed. She let him roll her over and his lips met every inch of exposed skin. Every single tingling inch.

"Darling, I am going to show you why you are not just convenient." He whispered in her ear.

And he did just that.

* * *

**Reviews please.**


End file.
